Friends
by wildhqrts
Summary: In which, Henry and Charlotte are tired of having to remind everyone, (including themsleves) that they’re just friends. A chenry one-shot.


It's very easy to mistake Charlotte Bolton and Henry Hart as boyfriend and girlfriend, "Are you two dating?" Was a very common question.

But they sure do act like it.

There's not a second where they're not communicating in some way; whether they're talking, texting, FaceTiming, writing little notes to each other in class.

Not to mention all of the boyfriend and girlfriend things they did without even realizing it.

Henry would carry her books and give her his jacket if she was cold.

They would watch movies and (sometimes) fall asleep, (although no one really knew that.)

They would sleepover, a lot.

But, even after all of that Henry and Charlotte denied the fact that they were a couple.

However, the assumption of the two dating became much more common after their strange dreams of almost kissing each other.

They had both noticeably started to act differently around each other, oh it was so noticeable, except to them.

Truth is, they both knew there was something, but their friendship meant everything to them and what would they do if they ruined it?

"Hey, Hen, Char, did you guys wanna go to Nacho Ball today?" Jasper had asked as he walked up to them at the lockers.

"Jasper. We have work today, Ray would kill us if we didn't show up." Charlotte protested. It's not that she didn't want to go, but last time she was late Ray was not happy.

"C'mon Char please?" Henry looked at her.

Charlotte noticed how he used the puppy face. Something she couldn't resist.

"Fine." She agreed. "But if Ray gets mad this wasn't my fault."

The three arrived at the restaurant, and sat in the booth in the back.

Jasper on one side, Charlotte and Henry on the other.

The 3 talked and then their drinks arrived, Charlotte got a water, while Henry and Jasper got sodas.

"I'm gonna go to the restroom." Jasper said excusing himself.

Henry was sitting closer to the wall, where he noticed a kids menu. He got it out and drew a tic tac toe on it. "Char." He nudged her arm and she looked over at him.

"Play tic tac toe with me?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes and picked up a red crayon. "Fine. But I'm X." She took her red crayon and put it in the middle box.

"Basic move." He replied, taking his blue crayon and placing an O at the top of the x. This went on for a few more seconds before they tied.

"Oh I definitely won." Henry said.

"You did not. I did."

"Are you sure about that? Cause I-"

"You two are a lovely couple."

Henry and Charlotte stopped their argument and turned their heads to look at an older woman who was smiling fondly at the sight of the two teenagers.

"Oh, uh we're not-we're not dating." Charlotte replied.

"I'm sorry, my mistake." She frowned and walked away.

Henry and Charlotte day in awkwardness just as Jasper sat back down.

"Well nice to see you guys too."

————————————————————

Henry and Ray were out fighting crime, so Charlotte was in the man-cave, impatiently waiting for them to get back.

"Where are they! They should've been back an hour ago!" Charlotte exclaimed, pacing back and forth.

"I'm sure they're fine Charlotte, you know them. They always come back fine." Schwoz responded from the computer.

"Yeah well this time could be different. You never know-"

The sound of the tubes caused Charlotte to stop mid sentence. She saw Ray and Henry and she was relieved they were alright.

"Henry! You scared the crap out of me!" Charlotte said hugging Henry, and of course, he hugged back.

"Uh, I'm okay too." Ray said.

Charlotte pulled away from the hug and looked at Ray. "You're indestructible, I don't have to worry about you."

"Should I be offended?"

"Only if you want to be." Charlotte turned her attention back to Henry.

"Come on Hen, lets go fix that busted lip of yours." Charlotte grabbed Henry's hand and led him to the healing room.** (Idk let's go with that lol)**

Henry day on the table and Charlotte took out a cotton ball.

"Don't you have fast reflexes? How did you manage to bust a lip?" Charlotte asked, dabbing the cotton ball on Henry's bleeding lip.

"You know the guy we were fighting?" He tried to say, and Charlotte nodded.

"Turns out it was Mitch."

Charlotte stepped back. "Mitch Bilsky?"

"Yup."

Charlotte threw away the cotton ball and went back to Henry. "You hate that guy, I would think you'd have him quick."

"Believe me Charlotte, me too, but-"

Charlotte softened, noticing her best friend being unable to talk.

"It's okay Henry. It's just me."

"He said your name."

Charlotte cocked her head to the side. "He said, that he always wanted you, and he was going to get you." He told her.

"Henry Ray got him. I'm okay." She cupped his face.

"So you two are dating." They heard a voice. They both turned their heads to see Schwoz standing in the door.

"No!"

"Get Out!" Charlotte said pushing him away and closing the door.

Henry popped a gum ball in his mouth and his Kid Danger uniform was gone.

"Well I better get going, thanks for the help." Henry said, getting off the table and towards the door.

"Yeah, no problem."

They awkwardly smiled at each other before Henry left.

————————————————————

"So what movie are we watching?" Charlotte asked, falling onto the Hart's living room couch.

"Spider-Man: Far From Home." Henry said, placing the DVD in the DVD player.

"Did you know it's based off my life?" Henry asked, sitting next to Charlotte.

"Oh I'm sure."

"It is! A kid with a secret identity, who has a mentor and only his two best friends know about it!"

"Okay shush! It's starting."

About halfway through the movie, Charlotte spoke. "You know, I don't get why Peter and Mj waited so long to tell each other how they felt."

"Maybe they were scared of ruining the friendship they have." She added, looking at Henry.

"Well maybe Peter and Mj should just stop worrying and give a relationship a try." Henry said looking at Charlotte.

For long moments, they just stared at each other, until the front door swung open, causing the two to jump and move farther away from each other.

"Ugh! I hate Jana!" Piper yelled storming to the kitchen, and grabbing a water. She noticed Charlotte and Henry sitting on the couch and sat with them.

"What're we watching?" She asked. "Ooh Spider-Man! This movie is so good."

Charlotte cleared her throat before getting up and grabbing her jacket. "Um I think I'm gonna go." She told Henry and Piper. Henry got up as well.

"I'll walk home with you." The two left the house but ended up standing on Henry's porch.

"What I was saying in there, I wasn't talking about Peter and Mj."

Charlotte chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, me neither."

"Do you really want to? Give this, us a try?"

Charlotte inquired, hoping the answer was yes.

"Only if you want to, of course."

Charlotte smiled. "I would love that." The two leaned in, and their lips touched. It was pure magic. Everything in the world stopped, and it was just Henry and Charlotte. They jumped at the sound of the front door opening.

"Holy crap!" Piper said with a dangling jaw.

"So you two are dating?"

Charlotte and Henry smiled at each other, before both responding with, "Yes."


End file.
